Je te hais
by cocbys
Summary: Et cette petite guerre continua, les deux usant les points faibles de l’autre, les mains griffaient la peau, les doigts serrant, les dents mordant. C’était une guerre de dominance et aucun des deux ne voulait perdre. OS, VIOLENCE, LIGHTxL, M


_Ma première fic de Death Note. Je n'ai vu que les 25 premiers épisodes. Oui je sais, je sais. Bon, pardonnez-moi pour ce truc, cette... cette chose qui constitue maintenant une fic et dont j'ose à peine cliquer sur le "save changes" tout en bas... (soupir)_

_Bref, ca s'apparente au PWP (Plot? What plot? ou littéralement Scénario? Quel scénario?). _

_Bon, bonne (j'espère) lecture._

* * *

Light lui décocha un direct droit sur la mâchoire, et sur le coup L tomba à la renverse, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute. Le détective lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes et l'adolescent cracha, le souffle coupé, il s'écroula à côté de l'autre. 

« Je te hais, Ryuuzaki! » lui lança t'il, les yeux flamboyants, alors que le dit Ryuuzaki essuya le peu de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres avec le revers de sa main. Il regarda son cadet avec ses yeux noirs, les lignes profondes sous ses yeux tressautant légèrement.

« Vraiment…? » Le brun porta son pouce à sa bouche, celle-ci se tordant un peu pour se finir en un petit sourire en coin. Il se releva. « Au moins tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. » Light resta sur le sol, étendu, tentant encore de retrouver son souffle. Sans prévenir, il fit une jambette au plus vieux, qui s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol, avant de se saisir du pied gauche de l'autre et de le tordre assez pour le faire crier.

« Lâches-moi! » Il cria, puis, libérant enfin sa jambe, il envoya de nouveau son poing sur L mais dans l'abdomen de celui-ci cette fois. L se courba un peu plus qu'à l'habitude, à son tour d'avoir perdu le souffle, et Light se dépêcha de se reculer en boitant. « Je ne ressentirai jamais rien d'autre pour toi que la haine. » D'un coup, il s'écroula sur le sol, serrant sa jambe blessée contre lui. Ryuuzaki n'avait même pas eu à porter de coup, Light avait mal équilibré son poids sur sa jambe et elle s'était tordue. Il souffla, regardant le détective furieusement, ses cheveux châtains cachant une partie de ses yeux.

« C'est triste, Yagami Light… » Celui-ci, bien trop occupé à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui lui électrisait de la cheville jusqu'à la hanche, fit une grimace. Il n'était pas trop enclin à attendre les âneries incompréhensibles du brun. Le plus vieux s'approcha de lui, restant tout de même recroquevillé, et il regardait le fils prometteur du commissaire de police tenter de ne pas hurler de douleur. « On dit qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas de différence… » D'un geste brusque, il compléta l'espace qui les séparait et vint coller ses lèvres sur celles de l'étudiant, l'embrassant de force, alors que Light, au début trop stupéfait pour tenter de se soustraire à cette étreinte de quelconque manière, donnait à présent plusieurs coups contre la poitrine et le dos de L, qui pourtant insistait encore. Voyant que le châtain ne voulait aucunement entrouvrir ses lèvres, il appuya avec sa main en faisant une petite pression contre la cheville blessée, ce qui fit crier Yagami, dont le cri fut vite étouffé par une autre bouche qui envahissait la sienne.

Et le baiser continua, violent, alors que chacun de son côté tenait bon la barre, l'un voulant à tout prix dominer, et l'autre voulant à tout prix fuir, puis dominer à son tour. Et cette petite guerre continua, les deux usant les points faibles de l'autre, les mains griffaient la peau, les doigts serrant, les dents mordant. C'était une guerre de dominance et aucun des deux ne voulait perdre.

Cette guerre se termina en match nul, alors que Light arborait plusieurs griffures plus ou moins profondes dans son cou et sur son visage, et que L avait plusieurs ecchymoses bleutées ses les bras et dont la lèvre inférieure saignait. « Je te hais, » murmura férocement Light, alors que Ryuuzaki lui répondit : « Moi aussi, » avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres et mordant la peau à l'intersection du cou et des épaules. L'étudiant geignit, plantant ses ongles dans le dos de L au niveau des omoplates. Il renversa le détective, faisant fit de la douleur qui irradiait sa jambe, avant de prendre le contrôle de la danse, ses mains parcourant violemment sans douceur le corps pâle du brun au travers de ses vêtements. « Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, » et L ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire entre deux attentions du châtain : « Si tu me hais comme ça c'est déjà bien. » Et l'adolescent lâcha un cri rageur.

« Tu n'as pas bien compris, je pense… » Il descendit le long du cou de Ryuuzaki, mordant voracement la peau, avant de remonter contre l'oreille cachée derrière les mèches foncées. « Je… » Il souffla ces dernières mèches, laissant une douce torture remplie de frissons s'emparer de L. « …Te… » Sa main descendit le long du corps du détective, avant d'arriver au-dessus d'une zone bien particulière, sur laquelle il mit sa main, avant d'y faire de petits mouvements, caressant la bosse qui s'était formée sous le jean. « …Hais. » Alors que le brun commençait à prendre goût aux attentions bien particulières de cette main sur son entrejambe, Light stoppa tout, un sourire diabolique et psychopathe sur les lèvres. Il se redressa avec tant de bien que de mal avant d'aller s'asseoir en boitant sur le divan le plus proche que lui permettait la chaîne argentée.

L émit un grognement bien surprenant venant de sa part. Il se redressa à son tour et vînt s'asseoir sur les cuisses de l'étudiant, avant de lui coller une autre baffe sur la joue. Light ne riposta pas tout de suite, préférant user de son cerveau pour cette fois que de ses poings. Il se laissa frapper, sans dire un mot, son sourire psychopathe flanqué sur son visage. Une autre baffe. Light releva la tête. « Ne me dis pas que Ryuuzaki est frustré, dans tous les sens du terme, » fit-il, ironique. L riposta. « Et peut-être que Yagami Light ne l'est pas? » Il appuya son bassin contre celui du châtain, qui retint un gémissement, ne voulant pas céder face à l'objet de sa haine la plus profonde. « La seule raison pour laquelle je coucherai avec toi, Ryuuzaki, se serait pour te faire ressentir toute la plus violente haine que j'éprouve à ton égard. » Il cracha ces derniers mots, mais L ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il haussa les épaules. « Au moins tu coucherais avec moi. » Et Light le poussa avec son épaule en bas du sofa, faute de ne rien trouver de blessant à répliquer. Il voulait blesser le brun, il voulait qu'il se sente si petit et misérable qu'il ramperait piteusement à ses pieds. Il voulait que ce soit L qui soit en laisse et non pas lui qui soit enchaîné. Il voulait tordre ce cou pâle, sentir le pouls s'accélérer sous la peur, les yeux noirs s'agrandir de terreur face à cette mort prochaine, puis le rythme cardiaque ralentir lentement, avant de finir sa course, et finalement Light aurait accomplit sa plus grande satisfaction, mettre à terme sa haine, se débarrasser de cet être exécrable qui s'amusait à lui tordre le pied. Pied qui maintenant était enflé et prenait une couleur douteuse.

« De la glace… » murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Puis Ryuuzaki revint encore une fois s'installer sur ses cuisses, collant son corps au sien, alors que Light allait se lever et traîner le détective avec lui pour aller chercher de quoi prévenir une inflammation encore plus importante. « Tu n'iras nulle part sans me donner ce que je veux. » Le plus jeune releva un regard blasé sur la chose assise sur lui. « Tu es égoïste. » Et Light sourit bêtement, sentant qu'il avait gagné. « Et fier de l'être. » Sans plus attendre, il retira le pantalon de l'étudiant, qui était beaucoup plus excité qu'il ne le laissait croire, et enleva ensuite le sien, laissant leurs hauts encore en place, car de toute façon, il aurait été plutôt difficile de la retirer. Light ne fit presque rien, plus par dignité qu'autre chose, alors qu'il regardait le brun s'affairer sur lui. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, de toute façon le châtain aurait renvoyé l'autre sur le sol s'il avait même tenté de le faire. Mais finalement, Yagami Light succomba à ses instincts et renversa encore une fois l'autre sous lui, avant de le prendre violemment sans même le préparer, et L hurla de douleur, plantant ses ongles dans le dos et la nuque du fils Yagami. Il mordit de toutes ses forces la peau matte du cou, y laissant deux croissants rouges, alors qu'il tentait de résister à pleurer sous la douleur, dignité et honneur l'obligeant. Il résista bien, et Light eut droit à sa satisfaction personnelle, avoir un L tremblant sous lui alors qu'il le martyrisait sans remords.

« Oh que…oui, je te… déteste… » Son souffle était déjà à un rythme effréné alors que ses coups de butoir étaient de plus en plus violents. L cri sous ses assauts, tirant la chevelure châtaine, griffant le dos, mordant chaque chose qui lui tombait sous la dent. « Au moins… ah, tu ne me hais – Ah! – plus…! » Et puis après un coup plus brutal que les autres, Light s'écroula pour la troisième fois, sur le corps tout en sueur de L, alors que celui-ci se remettait douloureusement de son orgasme violent – mais tout de même apprécié. Mais il ne resta pas là bien longtemps, il obligea le châtain à se relever et à le suivre à la cuisine, pour lui préparer un sac de glace. Light le regarda étrangement. « Bah quoi, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. »

« Mais… je te hais toujours.

- Et puis quoi encore? Si l'amour était partout, la haine n'existerait pas pour faire le contraste de l'amour alors l'amour n'existerait pas en un sens. » L haussa les épaules, déblatérant toutes ses théories stupides, de l'avis de l'autre, qui tentait de le suivre en sautillant sur une jambe. « Hais-moi, au moins comme cela je peux savoir que moi, je t'aime. » Light ricana.

- Je te hais.

- Moi aussi, alors. » Et, jetant le sac de glace à l'étudiant, il le traîna jusqu'au lit, dans lequel il l'obligea à se coucher et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que son pied ait repris une forme, une couleur et une taille respectable.

* * *

_Alors, je suis entièrement désolée encore une fois pour cette… cette… chose, qui s'approche du PWP, écrit à minuit un soir de travail, alors qu'en théorie j'étais supposée allée dormir car j'ai également du travail demain…_

_Je suis pas très fière de cette fic (soupir) mais oui d'une certaine manière... Bref, mon premier lemon aussi explicite (oui oui je sais, je trouve si ca c'est explicite, alors la plupart des fics M sont classées en NC-17 HARD (XD)) M'enfin..._

_Bon allez-y, lancez les tomates, les concombres, les radis… Vous gênez pas…_


End file.
